New Beginnings
by Karen1121
Summary: Fukase is offered a chance for transformation. Could it even work?


**A Quick Explanation:**

 **All of my writing is heavily influenced by my headcanons, and this work is no exception. Therefore, I think a brief explanation is necessary.**

 **I headcanon Fukase to be the imaginary friend of Yohioloid (Hio), and that Fukase is a ragdoll that was brought to life by magic in a fire. Hio is the only adult who can actually see Fukase because Fukase is his imaginary friend; Fukase is like a ghost to any other adult but is visible to other children. At his core, Fukase is still a doll so he doesn't breathe, age, have a heart, feel physical pain, etc. He also doesn't cast a reflection or appear in cameras.**

 **I deleted this fic because I wanted to make a change but I am only just now re-uploading it.**

 **Okay, that should be all you need to know to understand what's going on. I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Hio leaned back in his chair, waiting patiently. "So, what do you think?"

Fukase blinked a few times, his head spinning. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, could it really be possible? He had so many questions, but his mouth froze when he tried to open it. His fingers trembled slightly as he ran them along the cane sitting in his lap. The smooth finish was soothing to his touch, helping to calm his nerves. Fukase looked down, unable to meet Hio's eyes.

Finally, he shut his eyes, scared of the answer to his question. "Would…" he cleared his throat dryly, "would it hurt?"

Hio sighed tentatively. "I don't know. I hope not," he added quickly, seeing panic flicker in Fukase's expression. "But it wouldn't last long if it did."

Another moment of silence passed between them. Fukase felt his scarf tighten around his shoulders, and he squeezed the edge of it affectionately.

"I wouldn't be able to pull as many pranks," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but you'd actually be able to talk to adults," Hio reminded him. "And you'd age. Just like me and Oliver and… the rest of your friends. And you could use electronics and stuff."

Fukase looked up. "I'd really age?" he asked quietly, not daring to hope.

Hio nodded. "What do you say?"

Fukase swallowed, twisting his hands around his cane. What if…?

He shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. With a determined nod, he adjusted his hat in a slightly crooked fashion. "Alright," he decided. "Let's do it."

Hio led Fukase outside to a small shed behind their apartment complex. It was tucked away, nestled among a few sprawling oak trees, and appeared as little more than a dumpster from the outside. Hio opened the small door and waited for Fukase to enter. The space was a little cramped, but there was still enough room for a few people to move around.

Mayu was already waiting inside for them. She smiled kindly when the door opened before returning to working on a panel on the wall.

Fukase paused at the entrance. Connected to the back of the shed stood a large box, like a magician's display. Noodle-like wires spilled out from the box's sides, running throughout the shed and into various equipment scattered around the room.

Fukase's head started to swim. What did all of these electronics do? He gripped his cane tightly and walked in. "What now?"

"I'll let Mayu explain," Hio answered. "She's really the one who knows about this magic stuff."

"Magic?" Fukase repeated. "Looks more like sciency stuff to me."

"Consider it a bit of both," Mayu replied with another patient smile. "We'll use electric currents to reprogram your cells, and hopefully some of that magic that brought you to life in the first place."

Fukase nodded slowly, his head still fuzzy. "Oh," Mayu said suddenly, "You'll need to take off your hat and scarf and leave your cane out here. We wouldn't want to affect them," she explained.

Fukase complied, giving his scarf another quick squeeze before handing his belongings to Hio. Hio playfully raised the hat to his head, but it eyed him suspiciously and he quickly put it down on a nearby piece of equipment.

Mayu smirked and gestured to the box. "Whenever you're ready."

Fukase eyed the box tentatively. "Will it hurt?" he asked again, hoping for a more definite answer.

Mayu paused. "Can you feel pain now?"

"N-not really, no," Fukase stuttered. "But maybe when it's done—?"

"Hmm," Mayu mused. "It depends on how quickly your nerves activate in the process," she decided. "Honestly, I have no idea. But if you ever want to stop, just shout. We won't do it if you change your mind."

Hio placed his hand reassuringly on Fukase's shoulder. "You can do this," he said quietly.

Fukase glanced up at Hio and smiled weakly. Turning towards the box, he stepped in and waited. Hio shut the box's front panel, and Fukase was left in the dark. He heard Hio and Mayu shuffling around and what sounded like a few more wires being plugged into the box. He closed his eyes, silently pleading for it to be quick.

"Okay, we're going to start it up now," Hio called from without. "Just don't move."

"…and remember to breathe!" Mayu added quickly.

Remember to what? Fukase tried to think, but a sudden roar dashed his thought to pieces. The box sprang to life with clanks and groans, electricity pumping through it like a faucet on full power.

A tingling sensation spread from Fukase's feet to his hair, making it stand on end. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling the electricity flow through him. Though it was small at first, the feeling grew into a powerful wave that threatened to bowl him over. Everything felt numb and on fire at the same time. His body burned with energy, and he suddenly felt he was going to suffocate in the charged space.

He opened his mouth to scream for them to stop, but with a violent shudder, the machine fell silent. Fukase stood trembling as the energy dissipated from his body. Everything tingled and itched like ants crawling on his skin.

Fukase opened his eyes, but they were useless in the dark. He quickly ran his hands over his face and shoulders, half expecting them to be smoking ashes. They felt the same, albeit perhaps a bit warmer.

A loud thud spooked him. "Fukase?" Hio's voice called, followed by more echoing noises. He must have been banging on the box.

Fukase's head felt dizzy, and suddenly he remembered Mayu's advice. He gasped. His lungs expanded, and a rush of air welled up inside him. The air was biting and cold, but it felt good. The sensation of breathing delighted and shocked him. He stood still, concentrating on taking deep breaths. It felt like a small bird was trying to escape his chest, pounding against his skin. He pressed a hand to his chest; it was a heartbeat. His heartbeat. Just like he had always imagined it would feel. He took another deep breath and smiled as his heart pounded more. How could they get used to this?

He tried to call out to Hio, but his throat felt dry.

"Fukase?" Hio called again, his voice muffled through the metal. Fukase detected a slight note of panic in his tone. He reached out and rapped his knuckle on the panel in front of him. The metal echoed around him with a boom.

Fukase heard a click, and the hatch swung open. The light was blindingly bright, and he squinted in the light. As his eyes adjusted, Fukase recognized Hio's fuzzy silhouette.

"Did—did it work?" Hio asked breathlessly. Mayu ran over to Hio's side, wringing her hands.

Fukase coughed. He tried to walk, but his legs felt like limp noodles. Hio and Mayu caught him as he toppled over, nearly face-planting. "Whoa," Hio chuckled, "take it easy."

Fukase coughed again and cleared his throat. "Pinch me," he murmured, trying to regain his balance. He pushed himself against their arms and stood clumsily, still shaking slightly.

"What?"

"Pinch me," he repeated. He could feel his voice start to return.

Mayu shrugged and pinched Fukase's arm. He recoiled in pain. "Ow!"

"You told me to!" Mayu huffed.

Fukase rubbed the spot gingerly, staring at his arm. "No, no, this is great!" he laughed. "I can feel it! I can actually feel it!"

Hio's and Mayu's eyes lit up. "It really worked?" Hio ran his hands through his hair, his face relieved.

Fukase pinched his arm a few more times, laughing at the small shocks. It was like breathing: it hurt at first, but it was a good hurt.

Suddenly, Mayu gasped. "Fukase, you—" her voice caught. "Wait here," she said quickly and ran inside before she could finish her thought. Hio and Fukase looked up in confused silence. After a moment, Mayu returned with a small, rectangular object in her hands.

She thrust the object into Fukase's arms, and he inspected it. It was a mirror.

Instinctively, Fukase sighed tiredly. But as he tilted the mirror, a blur caught his eye. He turned it toward himself.

His own surprised face stared back at him, and he jumped. Mayu smiled. "Can you see it?"

Fukase held his breath, his mouth hanging open slightly. Completely forgetting Hio and Mayu, he became absorbed in the mirror. His eyes pored over his face for the first time. He touched his cheek absently as he explored his features; they looked more real than he had ever been able to imagine.

[Redacted]

He let out a choked laugh and nearly dropped the mirror. He could feel his heart race once again. It felt amazing.

Fukase stumbled forward and embraced Hio and Mayu in a clumsy hug. "Thank you—" he smiled, closing his eyes.

Hio and Mayu wrapped their arms around him, drowning him in a warm embrace. And for the first time, he felt completely free at their touch. He sank into their arms, wanting it to last forever.

After a moment, Fukase pulled back. "Thank you," he repeated. He laughed again, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm… I'm human!"


End file.
